Revolutionize
by LittleGrape03
Summary: SEQUEL: Confused Heart and Tuff Frienship! Sooo we all remember Kida, the love of her life Jak and his bestfriend, her bestfriend Ashlein, Jinx, Keira, Samoes, Torn, Sig, Tess and her guardian Adriel. Well if you do fabulous then you're caught up! If you don't you have homework to do: Confused Heart and Tuff Frienship. Go catch up. You others- come watch as Kida Revolutionizes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three months.

Three months since the end of Kor. Three months since Adriel and I separated. Three months since Haven City was set free from Baron Praxis' clutches and three months since the Metalhead armies fell.

It only took three months for everything to start to fall apart…

Reports came in that the city had been divided and Krimzon Deathbots were holding the vital section of the industrial area. The KG had a new leader and everyone was desperately trying to find out who it was.

It was all bad. But it only got worse.

A large group of surviving _Metalheads_ concentrated in another section of the city. We thought we had destroyed Kor, but it seemed the strongest of the Metalheads had survived. The battle for the city had only just begun.

The people of the city blamed us. Jak tried to keep me out of it. He went to the extent to using his name for everything. The battle with Kor. The death of Baron Praxis. Everything he said he did by himself. And when that didn't work, Adriel and Jak both took on the blame and I was isolated in safety with the others.

It didn't stay that way for long. The city council found out who I was, adding it up to the fact that Adriel and I were a dangerous existence being the remaining two with the same energy source as the Twin Suns. It didn't help any that the connections we had with Jak made it seem as if his Dark Eco powers were just making it even more dangerous. Luckily..I was able to get Adriel's name out of it and he ended up to be nothing more than my partner in the eyes of the city, bringing the main attention to Jak and I once more.

Everything that began happening was always brought back to us, making it seem like it was our fault.

Soon…the city became a battlefield, being overrun by KG Deathbots and Metalheads. The Deathbots took over the entire industrial section and the surviving Metalheads expanded their hold on the entire Westside of the city. We were losing ground on all fronts.

Ashelin informed me that the council was meeting for an emergency session. The talk was about Jak and I..and it didn't look good. They thought our "friendship" with Krew helped the Metalheads get into the city. And while my red headed bestfriend didn't believe that, as the governor, she couldn't do much against the council.

No one could.

The Metalheads attacked the palace in search for something and inevitably brought it down. Its fall revealed that there really was something under it. Something big and something valuable.

When the palace fell…when the city became a warzone…It brought the biggest feeling of hopelessness I had ever come across.

Soon after the palace fell I as thrown out of the city. Banished to the Wastelands. I was shocked by the sentence to say the least. But I was the only one that the order was put against.

Ashelin and the others were outraged. Adriel threatened to trade sides if the sentence went through and Sig absolutely flipped with Jak…but I stopped it. It wasn't worth the time. The fighting it would bring. We didn't have time for that. We didn't have the energy. The city was more important, even if they were the ones throwing me out.

That's what I thought at the time…

Ashelin gave me a golden bracelet and made me swear to her I would stay alive. I promised, but I didn't know if it really would be the best thing to promise. I didn't exactly know what I was up against.

Eventually I walked on until I couldn't walk anymore and it brought me here to the present.

My hands were still bound in front of me and I let my glazed green eyes stayed lidded. My caramel skin seemed gold against the sand and my long shaggy black hair was spread around me against the ground as I laid on my side.

I was tired and weak as well as dehydrated. I didn't know how long I was out here but it had to have been more than twenty four hours. I was thrown out here in the morning and it was nearly sunset to the next day now.

I couldn't connect to Adriel way out here. He was too far out of my range. The second green star actually sparked out we were so far apart leaving only the single bright green one. My mind continued to replay the events that happened in the city, the only thing my subconscious could do was worry about all of my friends…

I breathed out as more sand washed over me and I came back to reality but my mind was fogged, the sun rays messing with my head. All sorts of colors swirled and I didn't even make an attempt to move my sore muscles.

'_If this is how I'm going to die…I'd rather be asleep,'_ I thought shutting my green eyes slowly.

All I could do was replay what happened over and over again, not focusing on anything. I was alone now, which was my main problem. Dying alone was not what I hoped for.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Welcome ladies and gents! We're back back back alright with Kida and the others! Err..well…it might just be Kida for a while! But you do remember our precious Ki and her troubles and tough times in the last book! Well she's been banished to the Wastelands(: Fun. **_

_**Believe me if you thought she changed in the last story…you won't believe what happened to her attitude and personality now.**_

_**I do not own Jak & Daxter the game or series and/or its characters. Only my own characters and some plot of the story line is mine and mine only! **_

_**Begin!**_

* * *

Folding my arms I shifted my weight, and raised a black brow while staring at Kleiver, "No."

"Come on, deary. Someone's gotta do it sometime," he said smiling with a chuckle. I shut my green eyes annoyed, rubbing my forehead some.

"Kleiver, I thought Damas told us to simply get the artifacts and come back." I turned and headed back to the doors, "I'm not doin' anything extra if it wasn't asked. There's a bad storm out there anyways."

I entered Spargus and shook my head, all the while grumbling about how annoying the fifty year old Wastelander could be. I headed up to the King's Palace and noticed it was darker outside then before. Middle of the night actually. Kleiver and I had spent all day collecting artifacts in the desert and the last run was the shortest timed and strongest storm.

Six months outside of Haven's city walls and six months since I started living in Spargus. I had to admit it wasn't the same…but it fit more like home then Haven every had. I was found by Damas and the others sometime after I passed out in the desert. It seemed the golden bracelet Ashelin gave me was actually a beacon, giving off a signal to tell Damas where I was.

I figured out how Ashelin even knew there was a city out here, but I didn't have any contact with them since I was thrown out. Something about her father over throwing Damas. Wasn't much importance to me considering he was the leader of Spargus now anyways.

Haven wasn't even on my raider anymore. I didn't know, no, didn't **care** what happened to the city anymore. My "friends" were strong. If they lived they lived. If they didn't…well then.

As heartless as that sounds..

Living six months here wasn't really enough for me to change as much physically as I did mentally. I cared for the people that lived in Spargus. Children and all they were all strong. It amazed me that they fought for themselves and the people they cared for.

I stayed close to the King's Palace with Damas. He saw value in me as did Kleiver. I told them who or rather…what I was…and Damas considered it an honor to be in the presence of a "legendary princess". Yet he respected my wishes and treated me normally.

I wanted to be a worrier not a damn princess, although I did sense the waves a worry he tried to cover up when I did something reckless. And since I earned my right fair and square to be a Wastelander, I was really reckless a lot of the time.

"Kida, did you get the artifacts?" I looked at Damas as I entered the throne room and nodded, holding up the bag with a smile.

"Tada! Got all ten this time. In a matter of minutes." I tossed the bag on the red chair easily and shrugged, "Stupid storm couldn't slow us down. Although Kleiver _was_ trying to convince me to go for another race."

Damas nodded walking over to me and set a hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me.

"Once again, you've done well. It seems even the marauders could not stop you. Very good. Go home and rest. You deserve it," he said proudly. I couldn't help the smile that played on my face and nodded up at him. I turned to take my leave and blinked when his voice came across again.

"Also..you shouldn't always look with such sadness." I slowed to a stop, turning back and Damas nodded, not saying anything else.

Damas was the king of Spargus and to my surprise the previous leader to Haven City. He was also the man that saved my life. With white hair and much armor, he fit the criteria to being a Wastelander. Bandages were on his arms and legs, the boots covering most of it and the forearm guards hiding those too. He and Kleiver inevitably held the same look in clothing with blue bottoms and a brown sleeveless. He might have looked older, but he could fight like he was twenty.

Within the time span I had been here I looked up to Damas and felt he was the only one I could actually trust, before I met Kleiver that is. And in that amount of time they were able to read me so easily.

I shifted uneased at Damas' words and looked down with a small frown.

"I can't help but worry about the others…back in Haven. It's been so long and I can only imagine it's gotten worse. What if it spreads to Spar-?"

"I don't believe such things will come of us." I looked up at Damas and he stood in front of me though he looked at the elegant room. The palace itself was not all that fancy. It consisted of a few houses and then the Palace Tower.

Now, the Palace** Tower** was beautifully decorated with tiny waterfalls, plants, ancient Precursor technology and, of course, the king's throne. It was my favorite place to be when I wasn't working. The tall tower was very important because it served as a symbol of hope in the Wasteland. Anywhere in the desert its visible since, on top of the palace tower, there's a huge fire light that acts as a guide for anyone to find the city.

Damas gave me one of the stone houses that resided in the palace district and I lived there alone. It was about as big as my house in Haven City. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room, a dining area, and then the kitchen.

I loved it. I loved everything about Spargus no matter how weird it sounded. The desert, the Coast Area, the garage, the arena, the plants! Spargus was my home. They accepted me and I would protect it with my life. I guess that's what happens when you become a Wastelander…

I found myself smiling and Damas set a hand on my head. I blinked looking over at him and he stared down at me with violet eyes.

"You do not have to take it upon yourself to worry about everyone and everything, Kida. Sometimes, you must worry about yourself first. That's why there are others here. Let your fellow Wastelander's help. Continue to have hope in your friends just as I'm sure they have hope in you," he explained nodding.

I shifted my eyes sighing but nodded none the less.

'_I'm sure my friends believe I'm dead,'_ I thought sadly. Turning I moved easily, waving a little.

"I'm going home. I'll report back tomorrow with Kleiver to work on the buggies," I called. I saw Damas nod slowly, but not convinced, as I went down the shaft and out of the tower.

It wasn't long until I got to my house. It was late, I was tired, and it wasn't as hot anymore. My clothes, I suppose you could call them, didn't amount to much. I got rid of my hot old clothes almost the instant I got here and replaced them.

My old jean pants? Yeah, I tore the sides off and put cuffs around my thighs so they weren't all bare. I got the idea from Ashelin's pants back in Haven, but hey it was hot. My boots wrapped up my legs to my knees and armor was strapped to the front tightly, brown cloth on the sole part so they wouldn't wear out.

As for the top I just bandaged my chest and put on a loose piece of brown cloth though it covered nothing. It showed my mid-drift quite a lot actually, and my arms and shoulders were bare but I had a glove on my left hand and my mechanic sleeve on my right, going up to about my elbow.

In a place where the desert was your worst enemy, you're skin was very valuable and could be torn off in an instant.

My hair was put up in its high ponytail, and I took it down, feeling it fall in my face and down my back. I removed the gun holster on my right leg and pulled the gloves off, slipping my goggles off from around my neck and threw the brown clothe to the side.

After getting stripped down I took a long cold shower and then laid on my bed, staring at the wall as I always did curled on my side. It was hard being all alone. Although I liked to think I wasn't…in the end of the day I was. Not with anyone else and left to be with my thoughts. The thoughts that only I could hear.

Didn't it suck when you're forced to think of everything you tried so hard to force away…right before you go to sleep..?

My dull green eyes stared, my damp hair sticking to me as I remembered this was the same position I was in when I was left out to die in the middle of the desert. I shut my eyes pained, shaking my head and buried my face in my pillow.

I missed everyone. I couldn't deny it. No matter how much I covered it up and just distracted myself with the other things that went on in Spargus, I still thought of them. I couldn't hate them. I didn't hate them. I was a little angry…really angry. I strongly disliked my friends..the city.

My eyes grew hard as I thought, looking through my dark hair at the bright green star.

I hated the city. Haven City. I despised it. I hated everyone in it that I fought to protect. Fighting to save their lives and they just threw me out like trash…I would never go back. My friends didn't do anything to stop it either, furthering my pain.

Jak didn't do anything to stop it. He didn't even say goodbye.

The only person that did…was Adriel.

"_No!" I snapped my attention to Adriel as he ran up to the KG car and he shoved a council member out of the way. My green eyes widened at my protector and I shook my head turning to him instantly._

"_Adriel, stop it! You're going to get arrested!" The male simply moved passed people until he was standing in front of me, the blue KG grabbing him before he got to me. Backing up my back met the KG vehicle as he growled annoyed._

_Ashelin narrowed her eyes, pushing them off of Adriel, "Lay off! She didn't get a goodbye." _

_I watched as he quickly came over to me, his teal-green eyes looking at my form, before pain filled them. My hands were already bound in front of me, my clothes torn to shreds and my green eyes were beginning to dull by the minute. When I found no chance of getting out of the sentence, I simply lost all hope._

"_Kida." I looked up at Adriel, focusing on his face as he shook his head, chocking out works, "I can't…I'm your protector…I can't just let you go to die." I smiled up at him softly, my black hair falling in my face while his own dirty blonde hair brushed across his forehead, hiding his binding tattoo._

"_Adriel, you have to let me leave," I breathed in a small laugh. Adriel shook his head and suddenly grasped the sides of my face in his hands, his fingers tangling in my hair. I stared up at him and he stepped close to me, looking me in my eyes._

"_I can't…lose you." I felt myself tear up for the first time since the sentence, feeling Adriel's unimaginable pain. The object in his chest ached to let me leave, the connection we had letting me read his mind._

_He loved me._

_Setting his forehead on mine he shut his eyes and I watched with lidded green eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. I shook my head, begging him while shutting my eyes._

'_Don't cry.'_

'_**Don't leave…'**_

_I looked at my guardian and saw him giving me a weak smile. I smiled at him, letting the tears fall. He would be the last person I saw here at Haven City. The only person I got to say goodbye to because he forced his way through. _

_I shook my head and leaned up kissing him softly. He deserved that much. No matter how much I denied it I loved him too, it was the reality of the situation and yet…_

_I was going to die._

Breathing out, I opened my eyes, the remembrance of Adriel and the others paining me.

"Spargus is my home now," I said lowly. I turned to my other side, letting the moon hit my back and shut my eyes, fading to sleep.

* * *

I arrived at the garage gates to Spargus the next afternoon and grunted when Kleiver shoved me backwards. Catching my footing and I glared up at him instantly.

"Watch it, big boy," I snapped lowly. The blonde bearded male just chuckled, his hand holding his staff up easily. He just _loooved_ getting a rise from me.

"Other way, Ki. You ain't got no business here," he stated bluntly. I shifted my weight, my gloved hand on my waist, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"You're kidding me?" My green eyes looked behind him and I blinked, "Damas?" Said male turned and looked at me, raising his hand as he shook his head, watching me walk over.

"This one you cannot come with us on. You must stay here until we get back, Kida," he instructed clearly.

I stared up at him confused, looking at the others, "What's going on?" It wasn't like everyone to just get up and leave. And without me! I was one of the strongest female Wastelanders here!

Damas shook his head and Kleiver stood next to me, shifting his weight some, "Seems somethin' popped up on our scanners. Artifacts and somethin' else. We're goin' to check it out. Could be somethin' dangerous."

I frowned up at him and Damas spoke before I could causing me to turn my attention back to him.

"As I said, you are not going. Don't try to talk your way into this one, Kida," he said firmly. I glared at him but bit my tongue. He was about as defiant as a rhino when it came to someone's safety. I crossed my arms, shutting my eyes, and looked away. Pieces of my hair fell in my face but the rest stayed up in its ponytail.

Fine. But it wasn't like I was doing anything else. Going out in the desert for artifacts was my job.

Damas sighed audibly and looked over at Kleiver who just tugged on my hair. I hissed annoyed at his habit and Kleiver chuckled, walking over and getting in the Dune Hopper. I shook my head, a hand on my hip and looked at him smirking.

"The least you can do is not ruin my damn creation this time!" I called. Kleiver scoffed from the inside, pulling on his goggles.

"Your creation! Yeah right! You wish, darlin'," he muttered shaking his head. I walked over to the Slam Dozer Damas was in and shifted.

"If it is something weird it could be a Metalhead." I shook my head, folding my arms, "Mar knows how powerful those Wastelander Metalheads can be. Not to mention there's a storm coming in fast." Hesitating I nodded up at him, "Be careful."

Damas nodded and handed me the communicator.

"Be sure to keep your eyes peeled and watch out for anything suspicious. Go back to the Palace Tower and keep things under control there until I return," he ordered. I nodded and turned opening the gates.

As soon as the doors opened to the desert and they both zoomed out, leaving a trail behind them as I shut the doors. Shaking my head I decided the only thing I had to do now was simply wait this one out. I turned shutting my eyes and headed for the Palace Tower just as instructed.

* * *

I had my hair down as I washed it, sitting on one of the stepping stones in the throne room with my feet in the water. I had taken my weapons and my boots off, leaving me in my cut up pants and bandages seeing as my brown cloth was off to the side.

I ran my fingers through the wet black locks again and noticed it had actually gotten very long, reaching to my belly button. I sighed, pulling all of it over my bare shoulder and sat on my legs, leaning over and washing my hands off, seeing dry blood from who knows what.

A sound went through the room and I lifted my head when the shaft came up watching Damas step off from the wooden board and into the large candle lit room. There was a bright smile on my face when I stood and he nodded his head to me, his staff being set against the wall but there was clear amusement in his eyes.

"You're back!" I cheered. I jumped from stone to stone until I was on the main floor, stopping right in front of him. He nodded and put his hand on my head, chuckling when he found it wet.

"Washing your hair again I see."

Shrugging I watched as he walked passed me and towards the red throne, "It's habit." Moving, I went back to where I was and I put my feet in the water again. I leaned back on my hands and rubbed my neck some.

I had been sore and it wasn't until I was basically forced to sit out for a day that I noticed. I looked at Damas who was thinking while looking out of the window and I sat up normally.

"What is it?" He averted his violet eyes to me and stopped, leaning on his knuckles.

"It is nothing. I am just thinking about what we found in the desert before the storm hit," he explained shaking his head. My interest perked instantly and I stood up, rolling my pants down while speaking easily.

"Well what was it exactly?" I looked at him again, a hand on my waist and he shut his eyes, crossing his arms.

"The reading was a beacon. It seemed we found survivors. Barely." Looking at me he just nodded at the facts, "A lot like what we found on you. The monks were ready to pray for them but it seemed they came back from the dead," he explained chuckling. I shifted, shaking my head.

"The monks didn't like me very much when I came back to life," I mumbled folding my arms.

Damas looked at me blankly, "It was different considering they dislike the fact you're a part of the Twin Sun decedents."

I shook my head shrugging. Damas merely looked at me as I grumbled and I turned back to my items. I put my boots on and turned as I pulled the cloth on limply. I looked over at Damas as he spoke and strapped my gun on my leg.

"Head down to the arena in wait of their match. There we'll test to see how worthy they really are to take place in this city," Damas ordered lightly.

I nodded and turned, going towards the shaft while pulling the gloved back on, "Will do."

It started to go down and I pulled all of my hair up in a ponytail like usual, some pieces falling in my face but I ignored it. It was likely the survivors would already be at the arena. I had a lot of things on my mind so I didn't know if I really wanted to see this match.

The fact someone new was found outside of the city walls putting me uneased. It was bad enough the Wasteland Metalheads were multiplying, but the marauders were taking out at least two Wastelanders a day, not to mention the storms.

Arriving at the arena it seemed the matches had already started. I wasn't surprise, I did take the long way around. Sighing I walked through the doors and went down the hall. Eventually I found myself in an upper landing looking down at the lava filled arena. It seemed the new arrivals were at the battle part of the challenge. Sitting down I realized this was always really the best part for me.

Violence was the answer for everything.

I smirked leaning forwards, an arm on my knee while I shook my head, my hand on the other.

"There's no way they'll make it through this. This is where everyone always dies off," I drawled chuckling. Kleiver was beside me just as I suspected and he crossed his arms, sitting back some.

"My thoughts exactly, Girly." I blinked when that named echoed and I remembered Jinx. I flinched at the memory, grasping my head quickly and Kleiver looked over at me.

"You alright?" he grumbled in question. I nodded, opening my green eyes easily and let go of my head.

"Y-Yeah. Small headache," I mumbled not looking at him. I had no idea what that was, but it hurt. Small memories that came up like that always hurt my head.

From where we were located it was difficult to really see the battle, but you could tell the Wastelanders from the newbie. I crossed my arms raising a brow as the battle began and saw how well he actually was doing.

"Well…this is a surprise," I muttered annoyed. Kleiver _tsked_ from beside me and sat up, grabbing his staff.

"Only a matter of time before we have that newbie on our hands. Don't matter. Guess we'll just have to put 'em in his place eh?" I smirked at the sound of that and looked over at him as the battle went on.

"Is there any time you _are_ nice?" I asked. He raised a brow looking over at me and pointed at me, his finger jamming into my arm.

"I'm nice to you aren't I?"

I rubbed my arm, glancing to the side annoyed, "If you wanna call it that."

Kleiver stood up and headed back up the steps and I blinked sitting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked quickly. The big blonde chuckled at me, motioning down the the battle.

"To see if this little runt is just gettin' lucky like you did." I glared at that and he laughed walking off. I crossed my arms grumbling some and looked out at the arena again as the guy stood on the podium in front of Damas.

Shaking my head I decided to actually check this guy out. Whether it was trust issues or just the fact new people made me nervous I didn't know. But me and this guy were gonna have a little chat.

* * *

_**You know the drill babes(: Please review and tell me what ya liked, didn't like, expect to happen and damn right just WANT to happen. **_

_**Oh yes;) And the little heat up between Adriel and Kida before she left…will come around for conversation once more for our AdriKi Fans out there! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Jak & Daxter the game or series and/or its characters. Only my own characters and some plot of the story line is mine and mine only. (:**_

* * *

Walking off of the shaft easily I saw Damas going to his chair. I frowned shifting my weight when he turned to me and folded my arms, "About this survivor…"

Damas shook his head some, his staff in his hand, as he frowned, "You cannot just simply deny all access to Spargus."

I rolled my eyes at that, dropping my arms as I walked forwards.

"It isn't like that. We just can't trust someone so fast. Especially an outsider," I said shaking my head. Damas frowned hard at me and walked forwards.

"Don't you think I know such things? I have been here much longer than you. Do not forget I am **king** of Spargus," he snapped pointing down at me. I glared up at him defiantly.

"I know that but be sure you don't forget exactly what happens to people who are traders," I replied harshly.

Damas stopped at that and stared at me. I shifted again before turning and walking away. It was, after all, the Baron who betrayed him…and the city who betrayed me. I stopped when I got on the shaft and looked over my shoulder speaking softly.

"I'm sorry…but my defenses are up and I'm not even sure if I trust my _friends_..anymore…"

As the shaft went down and I stood there for a moment longer, huffing hair from my face. This was all troublesome. I headed out to Spargus when the shaft stopped and went to find Kleiver. No doubt he was looking for the guy to test him too. I frankly just wanted to interrogate the shit out of him. Funny how my thoughts were worse than Kleiver's for once.

I walked down the streets, passing other Wastelanders and I saw the small kangarats running around. Shaking my head I knew Kleiver was still annoyed with the adorable creatures. It made me smirk actually. Anything that annoyed that big boned man made me joyful.

We all looked up seeing one of those purple precursor artifacts shoot up to the sky. I watched as it spun before exploding. I flinched covering my head as pieces flew down.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's that precursor artifact that fell. The monks have been messing with it." I glanced over at the two Wastelanders talking before quickly running off towards the area. I jogged to a stop when I got to the Coast Area and saw the other monks still gathered around though Seem was talking to someone else.

"You're just as much as an abomination as the Twin Sun princess," he said narrowing his red eyes at them. I walked pass the other monks easily, throwing a glare at the pale colored faced boy.

"Stay out of our business! You and Orange Lightning are **not** welcome here," he spat turning away and crossing his arms. When he turned around I stepped in front of him causing him to blink at me. I narrowed my green eyes and shifted my weight, my hands on my waist.

"If you're going to continue to call me an abomination, do make sure I'm here to defend myself, drag queen," I drawled annoyed. Seem narrowed his eyes at me and spoke lowly.

"It seems I can go nowhere without another problem appearing. I do wonder why King Damas has kept you around." I glared holding my own against him.

"I ask myself the same question about you."

"Kida?" Seem and I shifted our attention to the person that said my name and Seem moved so I could see who we were dealing with. My annoyance dropped slowly, my hands falling to my sides and I saw the newbie. The newbie actually being-

"Jak?" An orange fur ball popped up on his shoulder and it only got worse, "Daxter?"

Daxter pointed at me and broke into a grin, "It **is** you! You're alive!"

Seem rose a brow looking over at me, "Why am I not surprised that you know them?"

I ignored him as he walked off and I stared in shock at Jak and Daxter. Jak looked the same as he did before, save for his blue sleeves were gone and his hair was shorter. To me this felt like my mind was messing with me.

Jak shook his head, looking me over, "You look…different."

By his tone I assumed it caught him by surprise. Well…it had been six months…and I was a Spargus worrier now.

Jak frowned taking a step towards me and I took a step back on instinct. This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I was just suppose to live my life with no more adventure and start over. They were supposed to be gone so I could just forget and move on!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped glaring. Daxter flinched at my ice cold tone and Jak frowned deeper staring at me.

"Everyone thought you were dead, Kida," he said shaking his head. I glared at him and turned.

"Good! Let them think that because the Kida that was thrown out of that damn city _is_ dead. I didn't see you attempt to stop it." Jak glared and came towards me and I turned to him, raising a brow.

He didn't scare me. Rarely anything did anymore. Not after what I went through for just the initiation to this place.

"They did the same thing to me. Now we're both banished and the city is falling," he spat. I glared up at him.

"The city can **rot** for all I care." I watched him flinch at my tone and my dull green eyes stared through him before I turned my back on him, "They left me to rot and it worked."

By what I just got this wasn't a dream this time. Jak and Daxter were really here. That meant the city really did throw them out too. I moved forwards with an angry huff off towards the Palace Tower.

* * *

"Damas, I've got a problem!" I yelled walking forwards. Said man stood quickly and I motioned behind me, staring up at him.

"Those two. The ones who survived! I know them!" I said quickly. Damas set his hands on my shoulders and stared at me with a frown.

"What happened? What did they do?"

I shook my head looking down, "No! It's not..they didn't do anything. I didn't-!" I grabbed my head in pain as more memories came to mind. Memories I desperately tried to forget.

"_LAND!" I yelled happily. I looked at Jak, "You drive like a maniac on a one seater, Jak!" I heard Dax laugh as Jak rolled his eyes._

* * *

_I got on the one seated Zoomer and went in the sky, looking down on him, "I'll meet you at the palace," I drawled, grinning before speeding off._

_Jak and Daxter watched me with wide eyes, "Wow."_

* * *

"_I'm Kida. But since you'll call me Girly I guess it doesn't matter," I said taking another drink. _

_Jinx looked at me and smirked some, "You gonna tell me what's wrong, Girly, or do you wanna just talk?"_

"_Both."_

* * *

"_We're all here. We're gonna help you…" I stared at him, my eyes becoming normal and calm as I nodded._

"_Jak," I breathed._

"They're just a part of my old home! I worked so hard to make Spargus my home!" I cried opening my eyes.

* * *

"_I don't like it."_

"_I don't like __**you**__."_

"_Adriel!" I glared at the male next to me and he glowered at Jak before tearing his gaze from him to me innocently. _

"_What?" _

"I worked so hard to forget…"

Damas stared at me in some shock and I put my head down in shame, my hair falling in my face as my eyes threatened to water. The truth was…I panicked. I hadn't felt those feelings in so long that my defense went up. I didn't know what he was really here for. I hated him!

And to feel that I still…loved him…scared me.

"I believe that you scared yourself when you saw the faces of those you have worried so very much for." I looked up at Damas slowly and he set a hand on my head, shaking his own, "It isn't a bad thing to feel something other than feelings of a worrier. Do not be afraid to let your old emotions come through, though also remember not to let them cloud your judgment. Memories are what keep people alive, Kida."

I nodded slowly, turning my head away and shut my eyes.

"Kleiver said he wanted to see you. Maybe working on the vehicles will get your mind back to normal," he said looking out of the window. I nodded noticing it was almost dark now and turned heading for the exit.

I got to the bottom of the shaft and quickly made it to the garage before I ran into anything else that would make me panic. That was weak of me anyways. Whether Jak and Daxter was here or not shouldn't have mattered. What's done was done though. I had a job to do now in the Wastelands.

I walked through the doors to the front gates and saw all of the buggies. Kleiver turned to me and broke into a smirk, his silver eyes shining.

"Just in time, toots. I need ya to do a job for me," he said nodding. I crossed my arms looking at him suspiciously and nodded my head some.

"What's up?"

"A modification job on one of me babies. Rotors gone out."

"Great." I turned to go over to the Dust Demon and strapped my long gloves on tightly. Kleiver looked over at me and put a hand on his hip, holding his gun in the other.

"What's on your mind?" I looked at him blankly and leaned against my buggy easily.

"Which one am I changing?" I asked dully. He smirked after a moment and looked over at the doors that opened. I rolled my eyes and Kleiver chuckled.

Jak and Daxter walked in easily and looked around. I sat on the large back tire to my Dust Demon and watched as Kleiver walked over to the other two. They didn't look like they saw me which I didn't mind.

It seemed as though Jak was very fresh here. No scraps, no dirt, and no armor. He needed to go on an artifact retrieval mission or he was done for. I smirked slowly thinking about how entertaining it would actually be to watch Jak and Daxter cope to the new settings. It defiantly wasn't Haven.

"Well..if it isn't the newbie's," Kleiver drawled walking over to them. I watched, messing with my arm armor as I put it on securely. Daxter sat up and I knew insults were coming. Too bad Kleiver wasn't an easier target.

"Keep yappin, jelly boy. We'll see who-!" Kleiver grasped Dax by the throat and yanked him off of Jak's shoulder roughly.

"Bite your bum, ratface. Or I'll pound ya!" he said lowly. I rolled my eyes, hanging one leg off of the tire while my other knee came up.

Daxter sat back on Jak's shoulder and looked as if he were gonna pass out, "Ah! Great stinkin' of Precursors. I've got two words for ya..toothbrush."

'_One word.'_

Jak looked at the other buggies and nodded, "Nice rides." Kleiver smirked slowly, looking over at the many vehicles that sat there.

"Ya like whatcha see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts. Tough wheels for tough work," he explained. I hopped down and walked over calmly, fixing my gloves as I stepped beside Kleiver.

"They aren't like the ones back home, Blondie. Don't get any ideas." Jak looked at me with a surprised blink and I shifted my weight while putting a hand on my hip, "I worked on most of these myself. Once I was able to adapt that is. Most of these can handle the toughest of jobs, no matter how bad the driver."

Jak stared at me confused and Daxter rolled his eyes.

"You **made** these?" I chuckled and Kleiver shoved me lightly.

"She made _some_ of these," he grumbled. I _tsked_ rolling my eyes before Jak spoke, looking at Kleiver.

"You said we could use one," he said smirking some. I raised a brow as Kleiver actually thought about it and he stroked his mustache.

"I did, didn't I? But not one a those. Those are for the big boys."

"And girls," I chimed lightly. I swayed some and stepped in front of Kleiver so I was more in front of Jak, "Until you can show us your driving skills in a setting like this…you're stuck with that." I pointed behind him and he looked at the small weaponless buggie before Daxter looked at me dully.

"What a runt!"

I shrugged stepping next to Jak and looked at them smugly, "Seems to fit you."

"Get in, Dax. I'll drive." Daxter rolled his eyes and Jak smirked nodding.

I watched him, not at all surprised. Jak was always down for anything fast and dangerous. But I don't think he realized really what he was up against. It made me sneer amused, though my green eyes held the same dark tint they always did.

Kleiver stepped next to me, picking at his hands, as Jak looked the vehicle over.

"Care to wager a little somethin' on a race then?" I slid my eyes up to the larger male beside me as Jak and Daxter looked back at us, "If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win…"

Jak shrugged confused while motioning to himself, "I don't have anything."

Dax nodded in agreement and I saw Kleiver smirk pointing to the Ottsel.

"I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit boney. But skinned and buttered he'd make a nice treat. My vehicle against him," he said patting his stomach.

I rolled my eyes and Daxter spoke stomping his foot, "Forget it, buddy! Jak would never-!"

"Done." Daxter looked at Jak quickly and I rose a brow while Daxter glared. Jak looked at us confused before shaking his head.

"What? Don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, it's race." I watched him grin and I shook my head.

"Well then I guess we'll see how this one plays out." I turned towards them with a hand on my hip, the other pointing at my chest, "Follow me and I'll teach you the basics in driving. Just keep up. You fall behind you stay behind."

Jak stared at me and Kleiver walked over to his Dune Hopper, getting in while starting the large vehicle. I walked over and held onto the latch that kept the doors shut.

"When you're done with the training crap, be sure ya meet me near the starting line and bring some tissues for when I beat ya." He pulled out of the double doors with a laugh as I pulled the latch down easily- the doors opening, "See ya there."

We watched Kleiver disappear in the sand waves and I let go of the handle, the doors slamming shut. I clicked a few buttons, speaking easily while shifting in place.

"Be sure not to overdo it either. It'll easily blow the engine. It's **just** a training vehicle so it won't exactly have the destructive power of Kleiver's Dune Hopper or even my Dust Demon."

The doors were set to automatic and I turned around to them again, "But it's pretty damn good if I do say so myself. My first creation and it works like a charm."

Jak crossed his arms as Daxter climbed in the seat to the buggy as I walked over and I stopped in front of Jak as he stared at the vehicle.

"It **is** small. But it has its advantages." Jak looked at me and I shrugged faintly, "Overall, the Tough Puppy is a decent off-road vehicle. While this small vehicle lacks the ability to fire and any sort of weaponry, its tight handling, solid construction, and quick speed counterbalance its defensive shortfalls."

Jak rose a brow and I nodded shortly, a hand on my hip, "And this is why we decided it's the training vehicle."

"What's happened to you?" I stared at Jak with a blink but his solid face didn't fall and he kept his arms crossed.

I shifted once more, rolling my eyes and then folding my arms, "I don't know what the hell you're-"

"You wanna play games, Kida, we'll play. But all of that sun must have messed with your head because you're acting like you don't know who we are at all." His harsh tone made Daxter shrink back but I simply glared up at him, my hands at my sides.

"I don't know who you are!" Jak stared at me as I glared at him but my glare wavered. I looked away from him quickly when I felt it did and stared at the ground.

"Don't get me wrong…I missed you all. A lot. But the pain of thinking about you everyday made it unbearable so I repressed it. It isn't like it matters. You thought I was _dead_ anyways," I said shaking my head.

"One of the Twin Suns is gone, Kida. What else was I suppose to think!" I looked at Jak slowly as he uncrossed his arms and shook his head, frowning softly, "When the star disappeared and we saw Adriel was still alive..."

I stared at him and looked away, "Adriel lost his powers over eco energy…didn't he?" Jak nodded and I shut my eyes tightly before looking at him again, "I can't think…of that stuff anymore. Spargus is my home now. They treat me normally and I would fight for them just as they would fight for me."

Daxter frowned sadly from behind and shook his head.

"What about us…?"

I stared into his blue eyes and something in me stirred. Jak and Daxter have always been my friends. Going through everything I went through. Thick and thin. I looked at Jak and saw he was waiting for an answer.

But I didn't have one…right now I didn't know how to feel. To me my friends and old home abandoned me. And while Jak was now in the same boat I was now…he was a part of that abandonment part. I shut my eyes softly.

"You live in Spargus now don't you?" Daxter blinked before and Jak stared at me with confusion. It made sense. I was having mood problems. Living as a Wastelander did that to you.

I looked at Jak and shook my head, "My reaction of anger towards you isn't surprising and it hasn't gone away. And while I know it isn't your fault, I was thrown out here I felt abandoned by **everyone**. I guess I'm just not used to seeing familiar faces other than in my dreams."

I turned and went over to my Dust Demon and pulled on my goggles.

"You dreamt about me?" I blinked looking over at Jak and felt irritation. I pulled out my pistol and shot twice, both at his feet. Jak stared wide eyed down where he was previously before looking at me like I was crazy. Dax sat up and waved his arms.

"What is wrong with you!" I smiled sweetly, putting my eco pistol back in its holster.

"Sorry…I saw a bug." I got in the buggy and started it before zooming off, "Let's go, newbie! You've got a lot to learn."

* * *

_**Ano- review review and I'll get out the next chapter ASAP(:**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hiiii~ Thanks for yer reviews and subscriptions I missed you guys(:I do not own Jak & Daxter the game or series and/or its characters. Only my own characters and some plot of the story line is mine and mine only. (:**_

* * *

After the training was over I skidded to a stop in my Dust Demon and pulled my tan scarf down from over my face.

"Alright, newbie, training times over." I watched as Jak came to halt beside me and I nodded my head at him, a smirk playing on my face, "Kleiver won't play clean, Jak, so watch your ass out there. Other than that I think you've got what it takes to beat him. He's too cocky for his own good any-damn-ways."

Jak simply nodded at me and I pulled my red goggles back on my eyes, revving the engine some while tapping my ear.

"If you need anything afterwards just use your communicator and I'll find you. I've gotta get going," I said nodding. Dax rose a brow waving his arms from Jak's shoulder.

"Why do ya always just bail!" I merely shrugged down at the Ottsel before smiling fakely.

"You'll be fine, Dax. You guys have raced before. Look.." I looked over at Jak and nodded once more, "It's the same as Zoomer racing except…your on the ground and you have a car."

I heard Dax mumble something and Jak looked over at me again, his hand on the wheel while the other waved when he spoke, "You aren't gonna stay and watch?"

I shook my head some, glancing off to the side, "Shit to do, people to kill. Ya know how it is."

Jak's distaste for that line simply showed and I almost gloried in that look. It always made me feel great when someone showed their dislike for my recklessness. I mean what was a girl to do in a world of Wastelanders? Stand by and watch the men do the work? Tchhhhh please.

In all reality I didn't have anything to do, but I really didn't feel comfortable being around Jak and Daxter quite yet, even if it was just to watch them race. I guess you could say I was still simply trying to absorb the fact they were even there in the Wastelands with me.

"What happens when we win?" I looked over at Jak's question and then chuckled some, shifting gears in the Dust Demon.

"Well, newbie, **if** you win, you get to keep the vehicle for as long as you live…right? Well," I smirked. "We'll just see how long that'll be."

Daxter blinked instantly at me and I waved some, "See ya around~" Not wasting another moment I zoomed off heading right back to Spargus.

The drive back to Spargus though was what I was supposed to be thinking about. I mean you could say my mind was a bit distracted. In reality it was all filled with thoughts now about Haven city which, none the less, pissed me off. Here I was going on almost half a year without a care in the world about the damn place or the people in it..and now I gave a shit!

I _tsked_ shifting gears and spun around the rocks, the Dust Demon flying over the sandy dune before I landed again and straightened out.

Evidence of my frustration was obviously there in my driving. Don't judge. It came out of habit really. I sighed myself calm and began driving at a semi-easy pace once again. But it wasn't really working. The mere thought of the city throwing Jak out made me stop and think about it.

How much danger was the city really in?

To throw out their savior as a threat. First me, then him, Daxter. Who knew who was next. The way things were being ran I wouldn't be surprised if they got rid of Ashelin and she was the new ruler over the damn place. No doubt it was the council.

Always was. Always will be.

But out of all of this, all of my thoughts and repressed feelings over the situation, was it bad the only person that came to mind…the only person I thought about after all of this information was poured on me…was Adriel…?

One couldn't be surprised I guess. Depends on your point of view. But for me…it was different since he was my protector, ex-fiancé, and the only man that loved me for over twelve years when he was trapped in my head.

It was sorta like my life was a damn story. (:D)

Snapping out of my thoughts before they got any more depressing then they needed to be I pulled through the doors to Spargus, spinning off into a stop in my usual spot and hopped out.

My brow simply rose upon seeing Damas and I pulled down my scarf, pushing my goggles up to my head, "Did I miss something?"

He nodded his head towards me in greeting, his staff in hand and he spoke calmly as ever, "Did you finish training the new ones?"

"Yeah. They should be racing Kleiver now," I mumbled shrugging. I rebandaged my hands while speaking offhandishly, "Doubt they'll lose."

"You have faith in them?" I looked at Damas as he gave me a questioning look and simply shrugged again.

"Well I mean, don't get me wrong, he's got driving skills. I'll give him that," I said crossing my arms. Damas stared at me for a moment and I made a face, getting defensive.

"What?"

The male simply shook his head, waving his hand in a dismissed manner, "It is nothing. Carry-"

"I can't believe it!" I drew my pistol and pointed it instantly at the yelling thing that was on Damas' shoulder but stopped short to see it it was actually-

"Pecker?" His wide dark eyes stared at me in surprise at my hard green ones and the monkaw's wings were up defensively.

"Good to know you'd shoot an old friend on sight!" he yelled quickly. I put my gun back in its holster with a small growl.

"You think that was bad, shoulda seen what I did to Jak and Daxter," I mumbled annoyed. He stared at me and then sat correctly on Damas' shoulder.

"I cannot believe you're _*squawk* _even alive!" I glared at him instantly and he shrunk back, almost hiding on Damas' shoulder, "Cause, uh, ya know..it was five months and all."

"Six months, two weeks and twenty seven days," I snapped looking at him. He stared at me wide eyed and I shrugged softly, "But hey…who's counting…"

Damas looked at me with a calm yet curious gaze, "It seems you know him too."

"Couldn't forget an animal like that," I muttered annoyed. Turning, I decided the best thing now as to just get the hell outta here. So before Jak made his entrance I left and headed for the city, back to my house to be exact. I've had too much excitement for one day and it was only midday.

"Oi…" I rubbed the back of my head going towards my house at an easy pace. I looked over where the monks were usually at and could only roll my eyes as Seem came straight over.

"Dude, I'm so not in the mood."

"What connection do you have with Orange Lightning and his partner?" I looked at him as he pointed at me, his red eyes narrowing. I stared at him for a moment in confusion before raising a brow.

"Who?"

"You know who," he said folding his arms annoyed. I thought about it and then realized who he was talking about causing me to rub my forehead and shut my eyes.

"Daxter..man I swear to-"

"You're going to be the end of us." I glared at Seem as he spoke and then shifted my weight to my other leg, my hands on my hips and he went on, "This whole time the Day Star has grown closer and closer. Only getting closer when we found you."

I grunted shutting an eye when he jammed his finger in the center of my chest and glared at him hard.

"What? You think I **wanna** be the reason the worlds gonna end?" I snapped sarcastically. Seem just looked at me dully and I rolled my eyes looking away, "I don't have time for this."

"Why else would you have stayed here?" he asked loudly. I looked at him as if he were stupid and then motioned where I just came from.

"Where else was I supposed to go!"

"Back up to the sun planet you are from!" I stopped at that, staring at Seem and he glared looking me over with disgust, "You do not belong on this planet."

I blinked repeatedly as he turned and walked off and could honestly say I was in a bit of shock at his words. It sorta made my stone heart beat again with pain and I looked down before turning and storming to my home.

I slammed the door behind me before my eyes got tunnel vision and suddenly- blackout.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Jak walked through the Spargus streets an an easy pace. Damas had told him where Kida resided, but he didn't really know if he should have went there or not. All of this time he had dreamed about what he'd do if he found out she was alive. How much he'd hold her and kiss her and just about anything that involved keeping her close. But…it wasn't the same Kida from before.

The green eyes he learned to love were dull, empty, and cold. Her features were the same sure, but the expression on them was different. Harsh. Jak spoke softly, really just voicing his thoughts, "Maybe the Kida we knew…really did die when she was thrown out.."

Daxter looked at his bestfriend before smiling unsurely.

"Nah, she needs a little reminding," he reassured calmly. Jak looked at the Ottsel with the shake of his head.

"You can see it too, Dax…she's a whole different person. It's like she doesn't even remember who we are." Jak's eyes grew distant as he sighed, "How she felt…"

At that moment it was when Daxter realized it wasn't even the fact she changed that had bothered Jak. It was her lack of love. She loved him…she had to still loved him. It was just buried just like everything else. Kida had walls now…barriers to keep others out and unfortunately that meant she locked herself in too…

Dax sighed, his ears falling flat, "I miss her too, buddy…"

Jak stared off as he spoke slowly again, "Before…she said that we never tried anything to stop it, but cut herself off." Dax looked over at him and Jak looked at the orange creature with a slight panicked look in his eye, "She's right, Dax. When we had the chance to say goodbye…I said no and stayed with Keira instead…because I was afraid." Jak looked to the ground and then sighed softly, "That was probably…the biggest mistake of my life.."

Daxter didn't say anything since…part of that was true. The request to talk to her was denied and she was never going to find out. But Adriel wasn't afraid to talk to her since he just refused to say goodbye.

Now look where they were.

Dax sighed and then shrugged, "All we can do is talk to her a day at a time and try to get the old Ki back. Even if she is mad…"

"That's the thing…what if she's so mad over the feeling of being abandoned she doesn't go back the same way?" Jak asked shaking his head. Jak looked at him and Dax offered a smile nodding.

"She's in there somewhere. We found you and you were all _craaaazy_ and stuff. We got you back didn't we?"

Jak looked at Daxter and chuckled as they started off again. Daxter just smiled once more, shutting his eyes and folding his arms.

"Thought so."

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** POV**_

I breathed heavily sliding down to the floor against my door and stared wide eyed at my house.

"Holy shit…" I felt I was shaking some as I attempted to calm and looked around the mess of area, the torn fabric to my couch, the destroyed living room. It was like it was mauled by an animal.

I held up my hands staring at them and sighed as it was over. I banged the back of my head against the door softly and shut my eyes tiredly.

Sad to say, this happened when my anger took control. The only thing I could relate it to was the little change Jak had when he switched it up and went all Dark-Jak-kill-people-and-destroy-things on us. I couldn't really control it. Well I mean I could..but there were so many times where my anger got the best of me.

I would just snap, blackout and by the time I came to something like this was usually in my eye sight. I huffed standing and glanced around the room in annoyance. Sighing I brought my hand up and rubbed my head, shutting my eyes.

"This'll take forever to clean," I muttered hotly. Not to mention this heat was getting to me. In reality I knew why I snapped. Seem got to me as he did all the time. Him and his damn "words of wisdom". Sometimes he needed to know when to shut hell up.

Maybe it was hard to tell, I mean yeah it was hard to tell, but I was still human. I fucking had feelings too.

I growled and turned, punching the wall but my hand went straight through the wallpaper and hit the cement on the other side. My green eyes flashed some and I _tsked_, pressing my other hand against the wall for leverage and pulled. My fist ripped from the hole in the wall and I clenched my hand before turning and heading to the bathroom.

"Maybe now is a good time for a shower…" I said softly, breathing in to calm myself. There was going to be no good in going out and beating the shit out of the marauders wasn't going to happen if I didn't get it together.

Starting the cool water of the shower I began to strip down to nothing. I ran my hand through the dark locks I owned, unbandaging myself as the water ran and I tried clearing my head. Soon I was stepping in and hissed as the cold drops hit my warm skin, cooling it off along with my temper.

Sighing I submitted to the feeling of comfort beneath the water and held myself, letting the shower's water fall on my head and I stood right beneath it looking at the drain. My eyes slid shut at the feeling and I could literally feel the pain from Seem's words being washed away in that instant.

What he had to say and think didn't matter to me. It never did before so why was I going to start now. He simply needed something to blame the growing doom on and I was the closest thing.

Sometimes it made sense, sometimes it didn't. Sure I was the princess to a Twin Sun, I'd give him that if he were to use that as the reason the purple star was getting closer. But the Twin Sun- in one point in time being Suns- was green. The "Star of Doom" was purple, therefore he sounded stupid and needed to get his facts straight. Either that or learn his colors.

My elf ear twitched when I heard the sound of knocking on my door. I averted my attention, instantly annoyed at the fact I now had a damn visitor when I was just relaxed for once! The water got turned off as I took my hand off of the knob to the shower and I opened the curtain again, stepping out while grabbing the clean tan like towel thing there.

Seeing it just covered enough I wrapped it around me securely before padding out of the bathroom. My long hair fell down my chest and cascaded down my back but I didn't really have time to do much else as I walked through the house and into the living room.

I almost slowed to a stop seeing the destruction in the area. Both of my couches looked torn but could easily be fixed, the rug was hanging from the unlit fire lamp on the ceiling and there were a select few items in the area that probably couldn't be fixed. Snapping out of it I quickly went to the door and grabbed the pistol on the stand next to the door and opened it quickly, pointing the gun at my visitor.

"Sup," I said shifting in my spot. A huff left me seeing it was of course, Jak and Daxter. Both of them had their hands up, staring cross eyed at the pistol pointed at Jak's nose and then looked at me.

"We come in peace," Daxter said slowly. I rolled my eyes, but my gun didn't falter as I looked at both of them.

"What do you want…" Jak frowned, moving my gun from his face and I stood correctly as he spoke again.

"You told us to come find you when we were done."

I shook my head, "Mmm I disagree." Turning I left the door open since they were gonna come in anyways, tossing my pistol on the stand again.

"I said if you needed anything..use your communicator and **I'd** find **you**." I rolled my eyes walking over things across the floor in the living room and went towards the hall, "Don't think you need anything. Look you already have armor."

No doubt they were both looking around my destroyed house by now, Dax probably on top of the fire lamp and lifting the rug from it as if it were a disease. Turning around I came to a stop right before the hall and I smirked dully, a hand on my hip as I looked up directly at Dax.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mumbled chuckling. Jak walked around the couch, running his fingers over the claw like scratches before he looked at me with a confused and curious gaze.

"What the hell happened in here?"

The only thing I could think of doing at this point was to keep it calm, cool, and short, "Lost my control. Small accident don't worry."

Jak motioned to the couch and stared at me dully, "Small accident."

Again I shrugged, shifting and folding my arms while looking off to the side. My gaze went up to Dax as he crawled down and landed back on Jak's shoulder.

"Lost control? Ya mean like Jak does?"

After a moment of awkward silence and my lack of answer I only shrugged. Daxter rolled his eyes and Jak frowned, apparently not liking my answer too much.

Not that I really cared.

"Kida, you-"

"I'm gonna get dressed," I cut in. I turned abruptly, going down the hall, passed the bathroom on my left and went right at the end into the door, shutting it behind me.

I didn't need the lecture. Wasn't worth it. I knew my faults and my strong suits. I knew that I had anger problems that needed to be handled. I knew that having blackouts and destroying things around me was dangerous. I knew that I had a special power. I knew I was a princess to one of the Twin Suns. And I also knew that my closed off emotions were probably going to be the death of me.

I also knew..that I didn't give a shit.

If I had truly cared about all of my problems and issues I would have solved them before Jak arrived. I would have done it on my own because I'm strong enough to do that by myself. I didn't need to support and worthless caring of a friend. See the trick was to meet your insecurities first, that way when other people try to point them out- you've already come to terms with them and can deal with them your own damn way.

I finished bandaging my chest and came to a slow stop, staring at my reflection in the full body mirror. My jeans as always were open on the sides, the straps tight around my legs and my chest was bandaged securely.

Was this really me? Is this what I had became? Some emotionless robot that craved nothing but violence and the rush of reckless racing?

Shutting my green eyes I grabbed my brown cloth jacket thing and pulled it on before grabbing my gloves and walking back into the living room.

'_It doesn't matter…'_

I watched as Jak looked at the map that was painted on my living room wall and I leaned against the doorway to the hallway with my arms crossed.

"I made that when I first got here." Jak and Dax both looked at me and I nodded some, walking over until I was next to Jak, "I got pissed that I didn't know where I was going all the time. So I painted that, then studied it every day until I knew this place like the back of my hand."

When I glanced over at the boys they were both staring at me causing me to glare instantly.

"What?"

Dax shook his head quickly and Jak simply shrugged, "You're just…" He trailed off softly, looking away from me and I felt my glare fall to a small frown but I didn't press the situation.

That's only because I already knew what he was going to say. I wasn't stupid…well I liked to think that. Point was…I changed. I knew that, but I guess it took me a while to realize I changed that much.

I didn't noticed I changed from the girl that once lived a carefree and adventures life on an island to a girl that hated what she thought were her friends and wanted to solve everything with violence.

Yeah…I did change.

Huffing at my own thoughts I turned and started to pick the shit up from the living room floor, all the while mumbling to myself.

"Why's it matter? They can take care of themselves. I don't miss them. I don't need them. I don't need anyone just like they don't need me."

"Is that what you think? This entire time?" I looked at Jak and stood correctly, my arms folding.

"No. It's what I know. It's what I've known the entire time." Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder as said male glared instantly.

"You really believe that no one cared for you? No one missed you?" My green eyes flashed as I stood up to him easily, not caring if he was less then a foot away.

"You think my **friends** would have left me out here to die?"

Jak shut his eyes, inhaling deeply to calm himself, "There was nothing we could do, Kida. We tried everythi-"

"Not enough!" I cut in sharply. Jak stared at me as I shook my head laughing blankly. How was he going to stand there and tell me what to think? I glared at him, pointing to my chest and motioned around.

"I was alone all this time with no word from any of you. No sign that you were safe! No word that you cared I was gone! Nothing!" Jak stared at me and said nothing and that probably got me more upset. I stared at him, glancing at Daxter and saw his ears were flat against his head.

Looking at Jak again I shook my head, "You didn't even want to see me before I was sent away, Jak!"

My voice was broken and I looked away quickly, as if I were slapped in the face. Jak again said nothing and I turned away from him fully, my arms folding across my chest as I stared at the ground.

"The only one…that saw me off…was my guardian," I breathed softly. I glanced over my shoulder at him some, my voice calm.

"To think…he loved me first and protected me up to the very end…" With that I turned and walked right back down the hall.

"I suggest you leave."

* * *

_**Damn. Kida is just a spunky girl isn't she. Well..hateful..crazed…harsh…heartless…girl. *clears throat* Um review and come back next time! :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Heddo once again audience!I missed you guys(:I do not own Jak & Daxter the game or series and/or its characters. Only my own characters and some plot of the story line is mine and mine only. (:**_

* * *

There was a sudden thud and I realized it was my body hitting the ground. I was soaked, I could feel at least that much, and when I brought my eyes open- I felt I was in pain. My form pulsed with life once more and the feeling engulfed me from head to toe like one huge heartbeat. I couldn't see anything, the only thing my green eyes would come in contact with were the white dots that blinded my vision.

Shakily, I rolled over as I found I was once on my back and when I went to push myself up- I just collapsed on the floor once more. Slowly but surely my vision came to me, the swirling colors and white dots starting to disperse. I looked heavily at the showing skin and saw the burns, the welts that were there. Bringing a hand to my bare leg I went to touch it but stopped myself, a hiss coming from me as my eyes slitted again.

The shocks coming from my limbs wouldn't halt and my arms stung with pain as I sat up with my legs to the side, my hands firm against the concrete that was below me. Looking over at what I thought was the door a figure walked in, black at first and blurry but the more I blinked, the more I saw the details.

Soon, Erol stood before me. My head felt light and I went to move but couldn't go anywhere, his voice entering my mind slowly.

"You've been drugged again."

Shifting I groaned, my bloody hand reaching up and grabbing my head, feeling my black hair was wet too. With blood or water? I couldn't tell at all. Before I could even process that much of a thought there was more movement, a graze going up my limb. There was a tsk that left my mouth as I moved away from it, trying to raise myself but that didn't work.

My dilated green glared up at Erol who simply watched me collapse on my back again. For once I honestly just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't I move my limbs? My body started shaking and it became clearer and clearer what had been happening, my mind fogging in and out repeatedly.

Reaching up I could feel my pupils bend and reform unnaturally before they were slits and I whimpered at the realization. I was with the Baron..trapped in jail. Being used as a guinea pig, "Damn." The hiss was loud considering Erol simply laughed it off and came closer to me once more.

I went to move away but it was useless, the once mobile items known as arms and legs were now immobile. I felt Erol caress my face before gripping my chin tightly, forcing my jaded glazed to his amber ones- ones that simply shined with humor. Slowly a smirk twisted on his face and he shook his head, both legs on either side of me as he simply straddled my form on his knees.

"Such a powerful little thing isn't it? One treatment of Eco…and you can hardly remember your own name," he sneered softly. I wanted to reply but couldn't, the male leaning in and he glanced from my lips to my eyes again and again, "I want…to hear you scream for mercy."

At that point I felt my pupils thin and spat at him. It didn't affect him, feeling the hand that graze my battered thigh grow higher. A huff of a chuckle left him as I glared.

"Bite me," I huffed.

That was when he smirked harder our lips meeting fully, "Gladly."

It hurt. All of it did- but it wasn't as if it was the first time I felt all of this. Every touch against my form, every breath and bite mark left on my body…it wasn't the first time I had felt all of this. I could feel the scream wanting to tear from my throat, Erol in my ear again and again simply telling me things- swearing things that I knew were to come true eventually.

And eventually…it would all end.

* * *

I hardly had enough time to jolt myself from the nightmare before I could relive anymore and my body flew upwards in the bed. The loud crash forced my mind to focus as everything around me in my bedroom slammed down on the ground. A scream echoed through the room, finding it was my own when I covered my head defensively.

Silence met my elf ears and slowly, I lowered my shaking hands to stare around at everything that had fallen, seeming at one point it was floating in the air. I put a hand to my chest, laying back on my bed quickly, "Holy shit."

My lungs craved oxygen, bringing myself from the past to the present, and I breathed heavily. Staring wide eyed at the ceiling there was the feeling of fear in the pit of my chest that I was certain wasn't new. It was more of a flashback of a feeling. One that resurfaced when I thought of the repressed memories I had.

But that one…my time trapped in the Barons stronghold.

I rolled on my side feeling the sweat coax myself and shivered remembering every touch, bite, scratch and mark Erol made on me. Eventually I calmed. The shaking had ceased and I was just staring off in space. That was a nightmare that I hadn't had in a long time…It was one I figured I'd never had to relive again and really-

We all have those memories we desperately want to forget. Pretend it never happened and for a while it's almost like it never did. For a while you're content and you forget all about it. But then..when you're laying there at night by yourself- if even by another…you begin to recall and remember. Every. Single. Detail.

Tsking at the very thought, I sat up. Running a hand through my tangled locks I repressed the thought. The past was the past for a reason. Besides, he was dead.

Swinging my legs to the side, I pulled the blanket off of my bare legs, "Lucky ass."

I stepped over the broken wood from my night stand, the picture that was shattered on the ground and the occasional glass lamp pieces. A long shower was needed.

A few days had passed since Jak had arrived, and I had to admit…I was not a happy camper. Since our big "blowout" he tired talking to me but I wasn't up to it. It just didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. Not being at home. Talking to Damas, working on my vehicles, Kleiver's annoyance. Nothing! Of course Damas noticed. He asked what was wrong. Every day. And I always told him it was nothing. Every day…

You'd think someone would catch on.

Anyway, I had heard from Seem that Jak and "orange lightning" got a Dark Crystal and Light Crystal. Both rocks burned me everytime I touched them, so I didn't know much about them in the first place- but from the information I got, the two forms light and dark when combined created great energies.

And when Jak and Daxter died they were suppose to give them back to Seem.

That and the Day Star was getting closer day after day. I could clearly see it, but Seem made a point to inform me every day that it was getting closer. Well I mean there wasn't much I could do about even being the Twin Sun princess or whatever the fuck Kor said. Seem just wasn't having that answer.

I was done and dressed by now- ripped jeans with the bandaged chest- and was brushing through my hair calmly as I walked through the living room to pull my boots on. I didn't really have an idea of what I was going to do with the day, but I needed to figure out something. Whether it was a mission or a modification…it didn't matter, it needed to be SOMETHING.

Pulling my goggles on my head I grabbed the brown cloth..vest..thing and pulled my arms through before grabbing my gun and heading out. My green glanced over at the sun and saw it was actually late afternoon. Five maybe. Humming, I headed towards the garage area casually, pulling up my hair as I did so.

If you asked me how I looked I'd say normal. If you asked someone else, they'd probably say angry. But that was just my face I swear. Scoffing for a moment, I actually contemplated why I was so angry. It couldn't have just been the fact I had a fight with Jak I mean that was bound to happen sometime.

Maybe it had to do with the fact I thought too much on what Seem said.

I rolled my eyes, "Ridiculous."

It was stupid to even consider I could try and do something to help. This wasn't like last time. I wasn't up for any more escapades to save the world. And it was a star which probably meant it was either a big meteor or another planet like the Twin Suns.

Stopping in midstep the Wastelanders passed me casually as I turned to look up at the last Twin Sun and stared. What…if that **was** another planet? It only made sense considering Adriel and I were the decedents to the different families. That thought actually pained me and I flinched as if it were a physical blow to my ego.

Adriel…

"What the-?" I grabbed my head annoyed and wanted to hit myself. Another planet? Come on. I really must have been losing my little psyche. Plus, once again, dwelling over the past wouldn't help me at all.

I began walking again, ending up at my destination though I was still in my thoughts. I simply repressed them the instant Kleiver turned to me. He rose a blonde brow and I smirked dully, mock saluting at him as the doors slid shut behind me.

"Yo."

"Where you been? There were Metalheads out there, ey. Forced to send me least favorite out there to take care of 'em."

I stood in front of him, folding my arms with a frown, "You sent Jak and Daxter out there with Wasteland Metalheads?"

I mean it was obvious they were his least favorite. Come on. The big blonde just shrugged, a smirk grazing his mouth.

"I did a while ago, yeah. They ain't returned though. Prolly dead if ya ask me," he said walking towards the doors. Something in me shifted as I stood up straight and I uncrossed my arms, shaking my head.

"Did you even put a tracker on them?" What I wanted to come out as a question changed into a demand and he turned to me once more with a frown.

"Why should I care what happens to em?" he snapped. A glare left me and I quickly pulled on my goggles, running over to my Dust Demon and jumped in.

"Damnit, Kleiver! You think I'm reckless!?" I looked over at him hotly, revving the buggie up instantly as he walked over next to me and I shook my head, "Jak is like me on steroids! He won't think twice to risk his life just for the thrill!"

Kleiver simply smirked up at me, raising a brow as he tilted his head, "Part of the job to bein' a Wastelander ain't it?"

"Piss off," I growled annoyed. Grabbing my scarf I pulled it on my face without hesitation before slamming on the gas and flying out of the doors as they opened.

It wasn't the fact I was worried- don't mistake that, it was the fact that…um..Okay nevermind. My body moved on its own before I could process what I was doing and I realized this as I flew over a sand dune and headed to the blinking red light on my raider. There was still one left meaning a Wasteland Metalhead were still out there.

Hopefully Jak was too. The thought of Jak made me put a hand to my radio, flicking it on for the communicator while pulling the mic. to my mouth. "Jak! This is Kida. Can you hear me, over?"

There was silence and I cursed loudly. Shaking my head hopelessly I drove through the desert as fast as the damn Dust Demon would let me. For any of you that know the Dust Demon…you know that's quick.

Speeding past the other dunes and flying past the occasional rock here and there I put it to my mouth again.

"Jak, this is an emergency. You need to answer, over." After another few moments of silence I shook my head growling, "Goddamnit, Jak, I know you can hear me!"

"Hear you loud and clear, Ki."

My heart nearly stopped as I looked up gratefully at Jak's voice, "Don't ignore me!"

There was a chuckle before more shooting sounded off and he spoke.

"Sorry, baby. Sorta busy." I glanced off to the side annoyed as I drove on.

"I'm almost there. Stay alive," I ordered. There was another chuckle before he hummed.

"Don't I always." Tossing the mic. away from me easily, I heard Daxter bitching in the background. I really shouldn't have been surprised they were still alive or even worried that they might have been dead.

They were like cockroaches…

It wasn't even a few minutes later that I found myself pulling up to a battle between what looked like a dinosaur verses a nat. I stood up in my Dust Demon, pulling my goggles off and stared. I almost laughed. Daxter's screams echoed throughout the damn Wasteland and I simply sat down, pulling my goggles over my eyes.

"Alright let's go."

Shifting gears I spun and flew off of the rock- shooting the Metalhead in the face excitedly. You've gotta remember this is probably my first time engaged in battle since Jak and Daxter arrived.

Landing I spun in the sand, shifting gears though my bullets didn't stop. I aimed for the ugly things legs but it began running off again and I turned around in a 180 spin. Driving in a buggie probably wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Jak was next to me as I drove on and yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I smirked over at him from behind my mask, shaking my head while pointing some.

"Saving your ass! What does it look like!?" I called over the noise. We both looked up quickly as I heard Jak yell 'left', both of us jolting at the same time.

The Dust Demon nearly flipped over but I held ground, swerving around long enough to throw it in reverse and drive with my thumbs on the triggers. The damn thing was running right at me. I cursed colorfully under my breath but didn't hesitate to turn once more and start hauling ass.

When something that big stepped on something so small it was not pretty.

I flew passed Jak who was coming at me and aimed for the bolder on the left. The Dust Demon soared high into the air, right at the Metalheads face. Twisting my body I bound out of the vehicle, going right towards the ground right as the impact went off. The instant I hit the ground I could hear the ringing in my ears from the explosion. Buzzing was fading in and out of my head and the taste of sand was on my tongue.

I sat up slowly and looked up as the Metalhead dino began falling down. I rolled over a safe distance away as it collapsed on its side, the gun on its back bouncing off and away.

"Well that could have went worse," I mumbled shrugging. I turned towards the sound of tires as Jak stopped stopped right behind me.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" I shook my head, smirking over at the blonde as he pulled off his scarf.

"Oh~ Language." Jak's blue eyes narrowed at me coldly and I rolled my eyes.

My orbs glanced over at two items that landed beside me. It was a hologram patch. I tore off my goggles, pulling my scarf down and stared confused but it lit up suddenly.

Jak walked over to me and we glanced at each other warily- a holographic head talking.

"Metalhead Commander, report! What's happening!?" I stared wide eyed, standing slowly at the sound of that voice. "If you lost that cargo and you're still alive-! I'll kill you myself."

I looked over at the Dark Crystal in Jak's hand and he frowned at it before looking at me as the holograph went on, "I want every Dark Eco Crystal you can find! Time is short! Did you hear me!?"

Jak walked up to the projector annoyed and stepped on it hard, "Wait..not you…"

I jumped some as it smashed and Jak tsked shaking his head.

"I don't like the sound of your voice." I agreed with Jak on that one. My skin was crawling with eerie goosebumps in remembrance. There was something…about that voice.

"Ha! You sure kicked sand in his face," Dax yelled clapping. He chuckled over at me nodding, "Oh yeah…that was good."

"That _face_..looked familiar," Jak claimed looking at me. I stared at him and finally shook my head, but Daxter intervened.

"Now, we're getting paranoid. Come on, big foot. This desert gives me the creeps," he mumbled patting Jak's arm. I nodded in agreement, turning back for Jak's vehicle.

"Ki, you alright…?" At the concern in Jak's voice I turned to him some before giving a faint smile and nodding.

"Yeah…let's get back. A storms coming." Jak climbed in behind the wheel and Dax landed on my shoulder.

"Why'd you come help?" he questioned. I shrugged climbing in on the other side and looked at the Ottsel.

"Dunno. I moved on my own."

Jak looked over at me and I rose a brow at him, "Yes?"

"You're reckless," he said calmly. I waved my hand casually.

"Same shit, different day," I mumbled.

We started off and I pulled my scarf back up, wandering back to the holographic head Jak smashed on. I didn't like the sound of that voice, and the fact that Jak recognized the face.

I almost wanted to vomit. My dream echoed in my head and nearly gave my green eyes tunnel vision. What was happening? It could have easily been a mistake from what I was thinking considering the fact that the dream had messed with my head in the first place.

Then again…

The storm began to pick up by the time we made it through the doors to the city and the garage was empty when Jak parked. I looked around while tossing my scarf on the stand. I pushed my goggles up on my head, walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Jak asked from behind. I looked at him and stared.

As I had said before, our contact since the big blow out at my house was little to nothing. So the fact I literally popped out of nowhere to help them must have been confusing. But there was no point in holding another grudge.

I took my hair down and the long locks fell around me gently. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair and motioned.

"We need to check in with Damas and I need to find Kleiver before he causes some kind of crisis." Turning I grumbled walking on, "Mar knows what he's getting himself into now."

I could hear Jak following behind me while walking through the streets to Spargus but I didn't think much more about it. It was getting later too, the sun already setting. And to think I had just woken up less than two hours ago. The thought made me chuckle some.

"Are you still mad at me…" I threw a look over at Jak and then sighed softly, shaking my head.

"No. Not really. Maybe. I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind lately, so I'm just a little out of it in general I guess," I said calmly. Jak was looking at me when I glanced at him but I simply smiled at him a bit.

"What? Are you scared of me?" I teased. He didn't say anything and I blinked, "Are you?"

"You're a little more intimidating then the last time we saw you, Ki," he said dully. I frowned but Daxter spoke up from his shoulder.

"Yeah! And even last time you were scary as hell!" Rolling my eyes at them both we headed for the access elevator to the Palace Tower.

"Well don't worry, I'm not that…mad. At least I don't think so." We stared rising and I folded my arms nodding. "I mean like you said..it wasn't completely your fault for letting me be sent to my death in the desert."

I watched them both flinch under my cold gaze and then I turned away from him sighing.

"If anything I'm upset you…didn't say goodbye," I breathed weakly. I heard him shift from beside me and I looked at him.

"I know, that was the biggest regret of my life I just….I know I wouldn't have said goodbye if I saw you…I wouldn't have wanted to." I stared lidded at him while he admitted this but really it wasn't just for me. It was for himself too.

"Jak…" I sighed gently. The elevator stopped and I shut my eyes, holding something back before walking forwards. "The past is the past, Jak. We can't change what's happened." Stopping I looked at him, "Just don't mess up whatever future we may have left."

"There you three are!" Emotion was blocked off in an instant as I turned back to Damas and walked on towards him easily.

"Metalheads," I said smiling. The proud look in his eyes shined again as he set a hand on my head. I peaked up through my bangs at him and he smiled fondly.

"Good job, Kida. You never disappoint," he claimed. I nodded and then turned some causing his hand to fall. Motioning to Jak and Daxter I nodded.

"If anything they did most of the work." Damas looked at me surprised and I shrugged, "I had to save them however." A smirk lit my face like a light bulb as Jak folded his arms scowling to the side. Damas however just waved his hand, his staff in the other.

"Very well. Good job to all of you for not only surviving, but defeating the Wastelander Metalheads. Now." I stood at his side casually as he began speaking to the other two. "Once again you must test your fighting skills in the arena. Face down your fears! Defeat those who oppose you, and we will see if your skills are of use to us. The purity of the arena is our only guide."

If some random person heard that, they'd probably stare at us as if we were crazy. The arena was far from anything but pure, but it did give us a taste on whether or not to let someone stay in the land of Spargus. Besides, it was fun to watch people fight for themselves.

"Excuse me, ehem, Mr. Sandking? Yes, I'd like to place a complaint." I looked down at Daxter raising a brow and Damas and I glanced at each other. "We've been training hard. My feet are killing me! I think I'm getting a hangnail! So maybe I'll just..sit this one out."

Damas held up a Wave Concussor and tossed it at Jak, "Enough talk! The arena awaits."

I went to step down but Damas stopped me.

"Kida, I have a mission for you," he said nodding. I stared at Jak but he shrugged walking back towards the elevator. I hummed before stepping forwards calling his name. He turned to me stopping.

"What is it?" I could hear curiosity in his voice and I hesitated but then nodded.

"Be careful, okay?" It was more of a plead and Jak gazed at me before nodding once more. I watched as he walked back to the elevator and our eyes held until he and Daxter were completely gone.

Shutting my green I then turned to Damas as he stepped down from his place before the throne and motioned to me.

"New Wastelander." I resisted the urge to let my eyes look up to the heavens. Damas however caught me and simply brushed it off.

"Why am I not surprised you just said that to me."

He smiled some, messing up my hair and I shooed his hand away before I shifted my weight, "So when do I pick up this guy?"

Damas chuckled and nodded his head while grasping his staff in his hand.

"Now. He's already been treated. He was tossed out in the desert maybe a few days ago. You've been…distracted..or else you would have been there when we found him." At the mention of his words and looked to the side.

"There's been a lot of things that I've been reliving..that I don't really want to," I confessed softly. Damas was looking at me concerned but I shook my head softly, ignoring the look his violet eyes gave.

"He was in the recuperating chambers, but now he's gone," he continued. I watched as he walked towards the window.

"He ran away?" I asked confused.

I blinked a bit but he turned to me, the violet eyes he possessed set, "Go. Retrieve him and bring him back here when you have. He is not fully healed and without testing him in the arena I am not sure I can trust him."

I nodded calmly at the order and saluted.

"I will," I threw at him casually. When I turned to walk off he called my name causing me to falter with a blink back.

"Huh?" Damas didn't say anything at first and instead smiled with a tiny nod.

"You look nice with your hair down. You should do it more often," he suggested kindly. I thought about it before, glancing off to the side with a small nod.

"T-Thanks…" Huffing at the embarrassment written on my cheeks I headed down the elevator shaft and just went towards the Coast Area afterwards. Having it being nearly evening made it cooler outside then I would have liked so I hoped this would take long.

Damas' complement threw me off. I never wore my hair down so it wasn't shocking. Shaking my head with a small smirk at the thought I turned off to go towards the Coast Area.

The fact I wasn't surprise about hearing a new Wastelander was because there were about three additions since Jak, Dax and Pecker had arrived. I had trained all of them in anything and everything- one of them being a girl named Katsura. I actually bonded well with that one. She was sarcastic, a bit on the wild side, yet had a good ass sense of humor on her. Older than me about a year however she was probably my only friend.

I began to wonder where she actually was since I hadn't seen her all day, but I had a mission I needed to accomplish. On the brightside of all of this, it was a male, an injured one by the sounds of it. One that I wouldn't have recognized at all, and he couldn't have gotten far.

* * *

_**Yup a filler mission- sorryyyyy but this is Kida's story. Not Jak's. So..suck it. **_

_**Haha I'mmmmmmm just playin. Review and we'll see you soon! (:**_


End file.
